Germany (Polandball)(DetectiveSky612)
Germany is a Polandball character in LEGO Voidhoppers, released to coincide with the After Dark update. He is a personification of the country of Germany, appearing alongside Poland in the Polandball Team Pack. Background Unification ' '(1871-1890) Before 1871 Germany was known as the Kingdom of Prussia, from 1866 onwards as North German Confederation. After France's defeat in 1815, the numerous German States, who had formerly been under the protection of the Austrian Empire and the Holy Roman Empire, were now defenceless. Prussia took over as the leader of the German Confederation following Austria's 1848 revolutions, and a sense of German unity grew amongst the German states. In 1864 they defeated Denmark in the First Schleswig War together, then Prussia defeated Austria in 1866 to form the North German Confederation. In 1870-71, the Kingdom of Prussia led a hugely successful campaign against France for Alsace-Lorraine; this drew in the South German States, and in 1871, they proclaimed themselves the German Empire. Prussia Anschlussed unified with the states' clay to create the German Empire, and despite the fact that the other states being able to control their own clay (The German Empire used a confederation-style government), the Kingdom of Prussia was very much in control. In 1874 as the German Empire, Kingdom of Prussia started minting German Empire coins, he hosted the 1878 Berlin Conference after the Russo-Turkish War, and German Empire started trying to play catchup to the other colonial powers of Europe- in 1884 he hosted the Berlin Conference, and the Congo Conference the following year, to divide up African 8 lands among imperialist European countrys. He adopted Togo, Burkina Faso, Benin, Cameroon, Papua New Guinea, Namibia, Tanzania, Uganda, Rwanda, and Burundi as colonial subjects. Weltpolitik and Aggression, then WWI ' '(1890-1918) In the 1890s, the German Empire started becoming more and more aggressive. It had started the League of Three Emperors with Austria-Hungary and Imperial Russia in 1873, but this was disbanded, and in 1882 he formed the Triple Alliance with Austria-Hungary and Italy. However, by the 1890s and 1900s, UK and France were drawing closer, as was Imperial Russia, to form the Triple Entente in response to Germany's policy of Weltpolitik in the 1900s. In 1904 he committed a genocide against 8s rebelling against his son German Southwest Africa, and in 1900 he had sent troops to Qing China's clay, and in 1897 to Crete, examples of his imperialist policies. In 1906 he started a naval arms race against his cousin UK, over the Dreadnought battleship, raising tensions in Europe even further, especially after the 1905 and 1911 Morrocan crises. In 1914, with tension building among the European powers, Serbia killed Austria-Hungary's Archduke, and the alliance systems dragged all the major powers into a major war. Germany became a military dictatorship, Reichtangle'''in the war, he raped Belgium and Luxembourg in August 1914, but was pushed back by France at the River Marne, and beaten to the sea by UK, thwarting his Schlieffen Plan as Russia mobilised against him, and both sides made war on the Western Front. He allied with Bulgaria, and Ottoman Empire, but was betrayed by Italy and Romania in 1915. His colonial adoptive sons were captured by UK and France's adoptive children, his Tsingtao was taken by Japan, and after he sunk the Lusitania, USA got angry with him. However, it still took until the Zimmerman Telegram in 1917 to get USA into the war. At the same time, Russia was secretly infected with Communism, and his son Bolsheviks rebelled when his father became a republic, and exited the war after the 1918 Treaty of Brest-Litvosk. By now he was exhausted after four years of war, and as his colonies and allies surrendered to the Allies, Reichtangle launched the last push, which was countered by the Hundred days Offensive in August 1918, and he had a revolution to become a republic in November. Shortly after, he signed an Armistice on the 11th of November 1918, and the Great War came to a close with his defeat. He was mutilated beyond belief, and Germany was left to take the blame for the War. '''Weimar Republic and the Road to War (1918-1939) In 1919 Germany was facing demands from the right and left wing parties, with lots of outbreaks of revolution and Putsch attempts everywhere. He was presented with the humiliating Treaty of Versailles in 1919 at the Paris Peace Conference and had to disband his navy and most of his army, demilitarise the Rhinelands, and pay the Allies £ 6,600,000,000 in war reparations. He also lost clay to France, Belgium, Poland, Lithuania, Czechoslovakia, and Denmark, and all his adoptive children were adopted by UK, France, or Japan. Alsace-Lorraine was returned to France, who invaded his Saarland and Ruhr in 1923-25 when Germany couldn't pay his reparations that year due to hyperinflation and economic troubles. He was banned from international affairs but was bailed out by the Dawes and Young plans by USA in 1924 & 1929, then was accepted back into the international community in 1925 after he signed the Locarno Treaties, and then the 1928 Kellog-Briand Disarmament Pact. He joined the League of Nations in 1926, and his economy and culture prospered in the 'Goldene Zwanziger'. However when USA had a stock market crash and went broke in 1929, the world's investors went broke, and Germany looked to extremist parties to find a solution. Feeling humiliated and with a desire for revenge for the defeat suffered in the First World War and he became Nazi Germany in 1933, and in 1935 began openly re-arming, then he invaded the Saar, rearmed the Rhinelands, and hosted the Oympics in 1935-36. He aligned with Italy and Empire of Japan in 1939, after having Anschlussed Austria in 1938, as well as taking the Sudetenland from Czechoslovakia in July 1938. He then took advantage of the Munich Agreement, and UK & France's appeasement policy to annex the rest of Czechoslovakia'sclay, making Slovakia into a puppet state. In 1939 after the non-aggresion pact with the communist Soviet, Germany invaded Poland's clay in September 1939, beginning the Second World War in Europe. The Second World War, and Separation ' '(1939-1948) In 1939, Nazi Germany and Soviet partitioned Poland's clay, then he blitzkrieged through Western Europe, raping Denmark, Norway, Netherlands, Belgium (again!), annexing Luxembourg in 1940, then raping France in May 1940. UK evacuated the continent at Dunkirk, afterwhich Germany fought his RAF with the Luftwaffe, then tried to bomb him into submission. After UK stood triumphant after the bombardment, Nazi Germany turned on Yugoslavia and Greece, then on Soviet in June 1941. Operation Barbarossa initially saw his troops roll through the Western SSR's clay, and take Smolensk, then advance to within 10 kilometers of Moscow. However the weather drove him back, and Soviet began pushing him back. He then besieged Leningrad, and tried to hold Stalingrad in the south, where he fought the largest battle in history against Soviet's troops in December 1942-January 1943. Meanwhile, he also invaded the Free France territories of North Africa, with Vichy France and Italy's help. Nazi Germany also rounded up Gypsys, Jewcubes, and Communists, as well as Jehovah's Witnesses, rebels, political opponents, and homosexuals to exterminate them in death camps from 1942 onwards. But he was defeated at El Alamein and Stalingrad in 1943, and pushed back in North Africa by UK and USA, who had joined the war in December 1941. He fought Soviet's tanks at Kursk, then Kharkov, but was pushed back into Poland's clay. By mid-1944, he was on the retreat, and after D-Day saw the Allies liberate France's clay, and Italy switch sides, he was on the verge of defeat. He tried to hide evidence of the Final Solution and the Holocaust, but this was uncovered by Soviet, who 'liberated' the Eastern European nations. As the Western Allies pushed up the Ardennes after the 1944-45 Battle of the Bulge, and Soviet pushed into East Preußen, Nazi Germany panicked, and by Feburary 1945 Soviet and the Allies were in Berlin. He committed suicide in April 1945, and the war ended with V-E day on the 8th-9th of May 1945 in Europe. Afterwards, his corpse clay was divided into four occupied zones, each administered by France, USA, UK, and Soviet. Germany's soul was in the limbo, where he saw that everything that he committed was evil. In the limbo Death was his judge and will send Germany... to a hot place. Germany revealed to Death that he was sorry for all his sins and begged for a new chance. Death, seeing Germany kneeling and crying desperately begging for a new chance, accepted that it would give Germany a new chance ... but on one condition: Germany would be split in two by a blow from the Death scythe. (Poland says that Germany became a Christian born-again, Estonia says that this is only a dream that Germany had in a coma... it depends on the point of view). ReichRawr was formed in 1948, when the Western Allies combined their occupation zones into a piece of clay to gift to Nazi Germany's reanimated body (half of his body actually) West Germany, who joined NATO next year, along with the other Western Allies. In 1949, Soviet adopted East Germany (the other half of Germany's body), and tried to blockade West Berlin. The Western Allies responded by airlifting supplies in. The Cold War had begun. Divided Germany ' '(1948-1990) In the 1950s, the Cold War saw NATO re-build West Germany and West Berlin, to show it off against the Eastern Bloc communist nations. Soviet put down a rebellion by East Germany in 1953, and built a wall around West Berlin in 1961. In 1957, his brother West Germanymarried France, and had a child with her, EU after the 1956 Treaty of Rome. In the 1960s, East Germany tried to cross the wall many times, but was punished by Soviet each time he tried. In the later 1960s, West Germany would use Ostpolitik to try to improve relationships with his brother and his adoptive father, resulting in the detente in the 1970s, despite the many nuclear missiles placed at the Iron Curtain on the border with East Germany's clay. By the 1980s, however, tensions were high once again, the Able Archer war games in 1983 almost scared Soviet into launching his own missiles, thinking they were a pre-emptive nuclear missile strike, closely averting a nuclear crisis. In the late 1980s, however, Soviet's relaxed policies of Glasnost and Perestroika led to East Germany and his other forcibly-adopted siblings to protest for their self-determination. In 1989, Hungary and Czechoslovakia tore down the Iron Curtain, and the Berlin Wall fell on the 9th of November 1989, and USA's capitalist brands and ideals poured into the former Eastern Bloc almost overnight. In 1990, the Cold War wrapped up, as the two re-united Germanys were reunified in June 1990 to form a unified Germany once again. Today ' '(1990-present) Ever since his reunification in 1990, Germany has been busy apologising to Israel, and giving him apology guilt-monies, as well as continuing to re-pay his WWI war reparations until 2010. He has been running the EU, and prepping his son, the EU, to become the Fourth/Merkelreich more tolerant of refugees, and lending the poorer members of the EU Euromonies, which he adopted in 1999. In 2005, Germany can into female leadership. He is now happily married to France, and enjoys a stable relationship with most of Europe after he apologized about the Second World War and the Holocaust (even to Poland). He now lives in peace, prosperity and progress now. He only uses his power to the good and now is the most popular country of the Europe. He overcame his past and now even helps countries in the Ex-Dictatorships Anonymous to overcame their past. World The Mandala: Earthball (Polandball World) Abilities * Target (with his Kar. 98) * Character Studs is always on for Germany. * Flight (boards a Focke-Wulf triplane) * Mini Access * Slurp Access * Gyrosphere Switches * Troop Command * Big Transform (Reichtangle) ** Cracked LEGO ** Regeneration Quotes Trivia * Germany is the personification of the country of Germany. * Germany is the worker and breadwinner of the EU in Polandball comics, even if his/her past is sometimes very violent and dark. Character Tag Germany's tag looks like his flag: Black at the top, red in the middle, and gold at the bottom. Category:Characters Category:Polandball Category:Polandball Characters Category:Flight Category:Mini Access Category:Slurp Access Category:Gyrosphere Switches Category:Big Transform Category:Super Strength Category:Heart Regeneration